This invention relates to fabric conditioning compositions, in particular to a non-alkaline fabric conditioning composition, intended to be used for the conditioning of fabrics in the rinse step of a fabric laundering process.
Fabric conditioning compositions traditionally contain a fabric softening material which is cationic in nature. While such compositions have been widely used, there is a desire to avoid or reduce the level of cationic material for a number of reasons, including cost. A number of non-cationic fabric softening materials are known, such as soap but the deposition and hence the softness delivery of such materials onto fabrics could be more efficient, especially in the absence of cationic materials.
British Patent Specifications GB 1456913 (Procter and Gamble) and 1453093 (Colgate) describe fabric softener compositions which contain both soap and a cationic material.